Lost Realm
The Lost Realm (LR) is located at the north-east side of the screen where the bridge is together with the portal. Lost Realm's Portal can be found placed on a two blocks of land which serves as the entrance. Lost Realm offers different challenges and rewards. To enter on Lost Realm 10,000 might is required. Here are some important details upon entering the Lost Realm. Level and Experience - As the player gains more battle exp and levels up in the Lost Realm, new map area will be revealed. One can get more exp from moving and fighting. increase your level to unlock more area of exploration. Explore and defeat monsters to increase your level. Stamina (Moving Energy) : Energy is needed to move around on the map. Energy will recharge at 1 point / 10 min. One can also buy energy by clicking the sign or use Stamina Card . Blue Crystal - This resource is used to inscribe your heroes to raise the inscription level and also to forge two same-level crests into a random one of the same level, and also. Once level 21 is reached you can equip heroes with crests which further boost your hero. Blue Crystal may be obtained from the crystal mines and Battle Altars. Player may collect up to a maximum of 50,000,000 blue crystals at a time. Red Crystal - This resource may be obtained by defeating monsters. It is used to upgrade the production of blue crystal mines and are required to combine identical crests from the same type into a higher level crest. It is also used to Evolve legendary heroes. Player may collect up to a maximum of 50,000,000 red crystals at a time. Form Team - Edit hero placement for Lost Realm. Click the icon and place heroes onto tiles. Heroes placement is the same as Team Dungeons so changing heroes for Lost Realm also changes the heroes for Team Dungeons. Lost Realm battles always start with the enemy to the upper left. Treasure Chest - There are 3 types of treasure chests: bronze, silver, and gold. The corresponding type of key is needed to open the chest. The treasure chest contain rewards such as blue crystal bags, crest bags, crest boxes, gold packs and mana packs. Rewards have varying levels of quality as well, with silver and gold treasure boxes sometimes providing rare versions of the rewards. Exit World - press this icon and you will be redirected back to the main game. Map The Lost Realm map starts out as a 5 land tile map in a cross. Every level you gain will add 2 land tiles to the map until you reach level 17. After level 17, the Lost Realm map will no longer expand but monster levels get higher and blue crystal mines can be upgraded. Tiles Map details Energy Stamina - You have a maximum of 80 energy. 1 energy is replenished every 10 minutes. Every move on the map takes 1 energy. * Every fight takes 1 (a single common hero; very rare), 6, 9, 12 or 15 stamina (maybe even more later on) * Attacking Battle Altar costs nothing * When you refill with e.g. 5/80 stamina left, you will have 85/80 stamina (the remaining points are not lost). * Rather than spending gems, it's much more economical to use Stamina Cards which restore 40 Stamina. As above, refilling beyond the limit does not cause a loss of the extra stamina. (No info on how long stamina "overloads" last, so use the extra over 80 in the same session.) * If you aren't using cards, you can replenish your energy bar back to full by spending gems. Gems required to replenish and number of replenishes allowed varies by level. Starting at level 1 you are allowed 3 replenishes; 50, 100, 100. At level 6 you are allowed 5 replenishes the extra 2 have a cost of 150. At level 11, you are allowed 7 replenishes the extra 2 have a cost of 200. At level 16, you are allowed 9 replenishes the extra 2 have a cost of 300. At level 20 you are allowed 11 replenishes the extra 2 have a cost of 400. Example progression at level 20: 50 , 100 , 100 , 150 , 150 , 200 , 200 , 300 , 300 , 400 and 400 . Crests Crests are rewarded from opened chests, monster battles, and Battle Altar victories. Crests Bags contain one (or two identical) level 1 crests while occasional crest boxes contain identical level 2 crests. Crest Bag/Box contains "normal" crests: Blade Shell, Flame Guard, Scorch, Slow Down, Sprint, Stone Skin and Tenacity. Rare Crest Bag/Box contains rare crests: Bulwark, Deadly Strike, Heavy Blow, Scatter, Self Destruct and War God. Mythic Crest Bag/Box contains mythic crests: Berserk, Life Drain, Revitalize and Revive. Here are the Crest Bags and Crest Box. Crest Bags Crests Box Treasure Chests Treasure Chests give different types of rewards based on their type: bronze, silver, and gold. Chests are opened with keys that correspond to the chest type. Bronze keys are common. They are rewarded from individual Lost Realm battles, and two keys are rewarded from the main "Earn Gems" page for completing 10 Lost Realm battles. Silver keys can be rewarded from battles but are less common. They can also be purchased in random realm Merchant events for 200k gold each. Gold keys are rare rewards and rarely offered in the Merchant event. Gold chests are more rare than bronze and silver. If not used they may change to another type on exit from the realm and with the passage of some time. If you touch a chest and have the right key it will open and show a question mark. You have to walk to it to get the reward. If you touch a chest and do not have the right key, the chest will be changed to a chest with a big chain around it. You cannot open it until you have a key. It is not worth walking to it. Treasure Chests Keys to open the Chests Battle Altar Produces large amounts of Blue Crystals for the one occupying it. Will be under protection for 4 hours after it is successfully occupied. Fights are located at the same map as Torch battles Each victory in War Altar may help it upgrade. The table below shows the upgrade data for Battle Altar. Icons On every game mode, we see different icons. Lost Realm also has different Icons which we normally see everytime we enter the world. Here are the following Icons: Info Icon = this icon shows the details of the tile, preferably the war altar tile or the crystal tile information which regards to details or number of production. Move Icon = this icon is for the movement or stamina. It indicates whether to move or use certain amount of movement from tile to tile. Collect Icon = this icon shows when you tap the war altar and the Blue Crystal tile. It indicates collection of certain amount of blue crystals from 2 sources mentioned. Level Up Icon = this icon shows only on Blue Crystal tiles/mines. It indicates to level up the mines for a certain amount of red crystals. Battle Icon = this icon shows everytime the player encounter monster tile or by heading to the war altar if someone has already occupied the said altar. Battle indicates that player can fight for different monsters with different numbers of enemy. Activate Icon = this icon indicates opening chests (bronze, silver and gold) on Lost Realm world. Random Events One of three random events can occur at any time on completion of an action in Lost Realm: Merchant, Here Be Demon, and Treasure Trove. An action may be a battle against monsters, the opening of a chest, etc. A random event can also be found with a "?" icon on a tile. No statistics are available at this time about how often these events are offered or the probability of getting a specific event. Merchant The Merchant event provides an opportunity to purchase items with gold or gems. The screen will show a Notice: Merchant. If not clicked within a period of time, the notice will auto-close and the opportunity will be lost. On opening, six items are offered. The price is consistent for any given item. For example, a gold key always costs 1 million gold. Your total gold, mana, and gems are displayed at the bottom of the screen so you know how much you have to spend. Tap an item to get Item Info and a confirmation to spend the purchase price. This confirmation also shows how many items of that type that you already have. When done with purchases, click the X to exit. The Merchant option remains available for 4 total minutes in an icon at the right of the Lost Realm map. During this time, if required, you can leave the realm, do a quick battle, or to sell or use items from the Market to get the resources required to make a purchase. The icon disappears after this total 4 minute period and the Merchant event is over. Here Be Demon The Here Be Demon event provides an opportunity to challenge a random demon, similar to the Boss event. The "Loot" reward is random but consistent with the level of the demon. You have 2 hours to beat a single demon. Lower level players will need to try a few times to beat a single demon. On accepting the Challenge you have an option to Invite a single Friend to battle with you. Check the friend and click Challenge to start the battle. Select the friend with the highest Might to give you the best chance to collaborate and defeat the demon. If you click Challenge without selecting a friend you will get the option to continue anyway and challenge the demon on your own ... this is not recommended. On Victory, click Exit. Your reward is displayed. The "Demon Loot" consists of two items, often a Mythic Crest Bag and some number of Red Crystals. If you do not win the challenge, you are returned to the main Lost Realm map. An icon displays to the right to allow you to get back into the HBD challenge, to select another friend, and to try again. While you can have many friends, a single friend can only be used once every 20 minutes for a HBD challenge. In other words, select a friend and do a challenge. You must select another friend of a different might to do another challenge - you can't continue to use the same high-might friend in all battles. After 20 minutes friends are again available for a new challenge. Note that if you select a high-might friend for the first challenge, that you will need to select a friend of lower might for the next and the next. This means with each challenge (at least until a single demon is defeated), there will be less might involved in each challenge to defeat a single demon, unless you wait for 20 minutes between each round. Related to this, since the total energy of the demon is brought down with each challenge (they do not go back to full strength!) less damage needs to be done with each challenge. However, the demon remains at full strength for each challenge, so they are not getting easier to defeat. Some demons have two companion/escorts. These are refreshed on each challenge even if they are defeated. [ More information is required here for the HBD demons, rewards, etc. ] Treasure Trove The Treasure Trove event provides an opportunity to purchase three unknown items, each time spending more blue crystals in the hope of getting something better. Three chests are displayed. The cost for opening any one chest is 8900 blue crystals. The reward from any one chest is random and fairly low-level, like a Crest Bag. On opening one chest, the cost to open one of the other two chests increases to 17800 blue crystals. The reward from this may be better than the first, like a Mythic Crest Box. The cost to open the final chest is increased to 26700. The reward for this final and much more expensive purchase may or may not be better than the others. The cost/reward in this event is a total gamble. There is no guarantee that giving more crystals provides a better chance of getting a better reward. Also the rewards seem to be limited to crest bags and boxes that do not include crests higher than level 2. For this reason it's generally agreed that this event is a waste of resources which could be better used for inscription. welcome: Statistics on rewards vs crystal cost, or table of possible reward items. Tips and Tricks Stamina The goal is to be as efficient with your stamina as possible, since stamina is a very limited and valuable resource. Here are some tips. *You need 13 hrs 20 mins to get full stamina. *Minimize your movement - Don't run all over the map because you are using up precious stamina. Let's say there is a gold chest, but you don't have a key yet. Don't even bother going to that space. * Don't waste time and stamina repeatedly battling an enemy you cannot defeat. If you have a hard time with 5 elites, don't even attempt the group with 9 Legendaries. * Mine and upgrade crystal mines from a distance - You don't need to be on that specific spot to mine it or upgrade it. Simply just click on the crystal mine to gather or upgrade. * Prioritize battling heroes over opening chests - When you keep battling, you will gain levels which further expands your map. As you expand your map, you find more battle altars and crystal mines. Thus, the faster you expand, the faster you gain resources, which makes leveling up more important than opening chests. You can always pick up the treasure chests later, especially if they are on the way to the enemy heroes. * Gaining the daily rewards of Stamina Card and Bronze Keys for free - Daily you can get a stamina card and 2 bronze keys for every corresponding amount of battles made. 3 battles consists of 1 stamina card and 10 battle completion consists of 2 bronze keys. The best way to get those rewards are battling the battle altars without spending too much stamina. Battle Altars don't require stamina so you can battle take down the enemy defending the altar without using stamina until you win the battle. The only thing that uses stamina is by moving from one altar to another. Note that each fight on battle altar counts as one battle even you win or lose the fight. Keys * If you have only a silver or gold chest and no key you can wait and check back periodically until they reset. Battle * Formation is key. Heroes that apply coma give you the best chance to win. * Often, putting three heroes in your front line will split the opponents focus and speed up the proc of all three of them since they are all being hit. This works best when the opponent has 8-9 heroes or three on the front row. Occasionally the opponent will be too few heroes or not have 3 on it's front line and will aggro to just one of your heroes (Immo and TG top and bottom with a Paladin or possibly other tanks in the middle of your front row works well). * Choose your battles - Don't pick fights with an all legendary hero line up if you can't beat them. Other * If you move to monster (ex: 3 tiles with 3 stamina), and pay for monster fight is (ex: 6 for try with 6 stamina) it's added as your exp win or lose (3 + 6 = 9 exp added). Winning also give you level exp. * Inscribe your most used heroes - Remember, inscribing boosts the stats of your hero. You might as well inscribe the heroes that you use the most in the Lost Realm so you can become stronger there. Inscribing heroes can also strengthen their skill, like Druid, Spirit Mage, Minotaur Chieftain, etc. * Remember that stategy is better than tactic. If you win the battle for Battle Altar it is good not stay tough garrison to protect it because the main goal is to upgrade the Altar faster, Think about all players - not only about yourself!!! Category:Lost Realm Category:Battle